


I Know I'm Not the Only One

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Sad Ending, i'm sorry hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: The scent of strawberries makes Mina gag.





	I Know I'm Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i had this idea at 2 in the morning ,but I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out even though I put Mina through hell, n e ways I hope you enjoy !!

When Mina woke up Sana had still been asleep, typical for the other. She watched as the other's chest raised and lowered in patterns of two, she looked so beautiful. Mina sighed as she climbed out of bed, kissing the other’s head softly before slipping out of the room. 

The other must have been tired from her outing last night, she knew she had been with her. She could smell her on her clothes like a plague. No matter how many times she washed Sana’s clothes, she'd still be on her, she'd still smell like her. No matter how hard she tried to pretend that nothing was happening it didn't work. Mina couldn't ignore the fact that Sana was having an affair. 

Mina shook her head of the thought. No need to make herself feel worse than she already does. She headed to their small kitchen to make them both some tea, Sana’s favorite, for when the other woke up. Her mind wandered as the water heated, going back to when they were just mere juniors in school, she herself had been too shy to approach Sana, too many doubts running through her mind ,but when Sana asked her to be date for a dance coming up that's when their story began. Mina had her first kiss that night. After that they were inseparable, you always found them together, clinging onto one another for warmth and comfort. The warmth and comfort that Mina reached for now and got nothing. She seeked out what they once had, holding onto what's already gone. 

The whistle of the teapot brought Mina back into reality, she hadn't realized that tears were rolling down her slightly puffed cheeks. She quickly wiped them away in fear of the other walking in on her. She would have nothing to blame them on, except for the real problem,but Mina would rather bury that issue then deal with it head on. 

As she finished up both sets of tea she saw a silver head pop into the kitchen, immediately a smile forced its way onto Mina’s face. 

“Goodmorning Sana, I made you some tea–” Sana cut her off before she could finish her thought. 

“I’m so sorry I have an exam tomorrow and I really need to get to my study group. I’ll probably be gone all day, we can talk later okay? Bye Mina love you,” Sana kissed the other’s cheek, making the other go completely rigid, before making a quick exit. 

Her excuses to see her are getting mixed up. Last night Sana said she took her exam and wanted to celebrate with her study group. Did it even matter at this point?

Her cheek stung, her heart pounded against her ribcage, she felt like she had just been kicked to the ground. How easy it was for Sana to slip those two words out that left such a mark on her seemed like nothing at all now. They meant nothing. This was nothing. They were nothing. They hadn't been in a long time. 

Mina didn't even try to hide her tears now streaming down her face, there was no need to now that the reason was gone. She knew how pathetic she was, staying with someone who obviously cared nothing for her anymore. She wishes she could just not care like Sana, give her up so easily like it was nothing,but she couldn't. She needed her. She needed Sana to be in her life. She had grown such an attachment to the other she hadn't realized all the signs before it was too late. 

A choked sob frightened even herself, everything was coming out at once, everything she had been bottling up for a year now. She didn't know what to do. She felt betrayed, fury, sadness, loneliness. There was no one there for her to fall back on. A part of her that Sana filled now ripped away from her. Mina tried to stop the tears from flowing any more as she finally moved herself from her spot on the floor, how'd she even get on the floor? She shook the head of the thought as she slowly made her way to their shared room. 

The room that held so many memories, high school sweethearts too young to understand the concept of buying an apartment ,but took the leap anyways because they were in love. Were. No longer are. It stung to admit it, she didn't want to believe it, a part of her still didn't. Hung up in the fantasy that Sana was still in love with her. 

Her first time was on this bed, Sana led the way, she was so gentle with her, like if she pressed too hard Mina would crack and break. She took her time with her, took care of her, made sure she was okay with everything she did before doing it; she was pampered afterwards. Taking a long bubble bath that resulted in many kisses and falling asleep, having to get carried back to bed where they cuddled for the rest of the night peacefully. Where was that Sana now that she needed her? She missed those nights where they wouldn't speak. They'd just kiss and enjoy each other's presence. Did Sana enjoy it as much as she did? Was Mina just ignoring all of the signs of them growing apart and just see what she wanted to see? The memories of mornings where Sana would be turned away from her on the edge of the bed suddenly hurt much more than they did before. She wanted her Sana back, this Sana wasn't the Sana she fell in love with. This Sana that came home smelling of sweat and strawberries instead of lavender and coconuts. This Sana came home smelling like Momo.

She had met Momo a couple of times prior to her realizing that she stole her girlfriend. They were in the same dance program. Mina thought about the way Momo looked, she couldn't deny that she was prettier. Better body, more curvy, more endowed in the chest department. She had everything Mina lacked. When Mina had put two and two together she stopped attending classes. Stopped dancing all together. Momo was the better girl, better choice. She didn't know what stung worse, the fact that she knew she was beat ,or the fact that everyone else knew before she did. 

Mina hung her head in shame, she hated memories, all good memories of the laughs and kisses shared between the two turned sour in the blink of an eye, just sadness fills her up before she can stop it, tears spilling at the most random of times as she thinks of all the times she used to treasure shattered by that one night. 

They were at a matching halloween party, Mina’s first party. Her friend Nayeon had dragged her to it in hopes of getting the other out of her shell. She knows now that single party is cursed. 

Halfway into the night Nayeon had ditched her and she was pressed against a wall. She hadn't moved in an hour or so. She wanted to leave immediately. Mina took a deep breath as she pushed her way through the crowd, trying to find Nayeon. In the process she thought she had finally found her, so she ran up to her against the wall but immediately stopped in her tracks when she got close enough to the scene. 

Who she thought was Nayeon was blonde, just in the same costume. She was about to just turn and keep looking when she heard a voice, a small ‘fuck’ , a voice she knew too well. She turned back one last time to see silver hair and she immediately turned back around walking away quickly. Stupid and naive, she didn't believe that was Sana, it couldn't be. Why would Sana be up against a wall with another–

Maybe if Mina had broken things off that night she wouldn't feel so shitty right now. She wouldn't be so attached to the demon that was Minatozaki Sana, taking up her mind, her heart, there was no escaping her. No matter how hard she tried, Mina knew she would never be able to let Sana go. 

Mina kicked off her slippers as she slipped back into the sheets that were plagued with strawberries, she knew she was torturing herself. Mina knew she couldn't hide the fact she knew anymore. It was bad she knew, but she didn't care as she closed her eyes and forced unconsciousness to take over her mind for her so certain blonde and brown haired girls couldn't. 

—

Mina woke up to the feeling of sheets rustling beside her and she knew that she was home. She turned over to face the other. Sana was shocked that the other was awake considering it was two in the morning, she could see it on her face. 

Mina was too tired to say anything, all she did was open her arms as an invitation for Sana, which the brown haired girl took hesitantly. Sana smiled slightly as she climbed into their bed, closing Mina’s arms and wrapping herself around the others slim body. It was obvious the other was out like a light as soon as she settled herself. 

Mina felt like gagging as the smell of strawberries choked her back into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/seokiesfairys) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/seokiesbffie) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
